Leafpool and Crowfeather: Forbidden love
This story is about what would have happened if Leafpool and Crowfeather stayed away when they ran away. It shows both veiws of ThunderClan and Leafpool and Crowfeather. Written by Cinderstar List of Characters By the Lake ThunderClan Firestar: ginger tom with green eyes. Leafpool's father. Leader of ThunderClan Squirrelflight: ginger she-cat. Leafpool's sister. Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat. Leafpool's mother. Cinderpelt: fluffy gray she-cat. Leafpool's former mentor Brambleclaw: dark tabby tom with amber eyes. ThunderClan's deputy. Brightheart: Ginger and white she-cat with half of her face clawed off by dogs. WindClan Onestar: brown and white tabby tom. Leader of WindClan. ShadowClan RiverClan Leafpool and Crowfeather's Forest Leafpool: Tabby and white she-cat. Originally of ThunderClan but ran away to be with Crowfeather. Crowfeather: Black tom. Originally of WindClan but ran away to be with Leafpool. Blaze: Ginger tom. Robin's mate Robin: Golden tabby she-cat. Blaze's mate Other Cats Stormfur: Gray tabby tom. From The Tribe of= Rushing Water. Brook's mate. Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook): Brown tabby she-cat. From The Tribe of Rushing Water. Stormfur's mate. StarClan Feathertail: Silver she-cat Followed Crowfeather and Leafpool to their new home because she loved Crowfeather so much. By the Lake Spottedleaf: Pretty tortiseshell and white she-cat Prologue-Leafpool A black tom and a tabby she-cat climbed up a hill. "Don't worry Leafpool! We'll find a place to spend the night." Crowfeather meowed. "I know..." Leafpool meowed. "We'll find a new place to live soon too." When they reached the top of the hill, they lookied down. A small forest stretched out in front of them, with moors surounding it. "We did it! We found our new home!" Crowfeather meowed. "Look! Moors for me and a Forest for you!" Excited Leafpool ran all the way down the hill. Crowfeather raced after her. Leafpool had run away from her clan to be with the cat she loved: Crowfeather. She would miss her clan, but this was were her heart had lead her and Spottedleaf had told her to follow her heart. "We could Create our own clan, we could have our own set of Warrior ancesters, and we could follow the Warrior code. We could invite cats to join our clan!" Leafpool suggested. Crowfeather's eyes lit up at the idea. "What would we call it?" He asked. Leafpool thought about it. CrowClan doesn't sound right, LeafClan doesn't either... What about something that suggests a new begining? ''"DawnClan" Leafpool murmured. "What?" Crowfeather meowed. Leafpool's eyes gazed at nothing in particular, imagining the future of their new Clan. "DawnClan, the clan of new beginnings." Chapter 1-Leafpool I woke up, and strange scents reached my nose. "Cinderpelt? What's going on?" When I blinked open my eyes I only saw Crowfeather sleeping, then I remembered. I felt a pang of loss and regret, but I pushed it away. I would always miss Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Firestar and Sandstorm, But Spottedleaf told me to follow my heart, and I did. {C My heart lead me here. Crowfeather woke up and stretched. He looked warmly into my eyes. "Ready to start DawnClan?" He asked me. I nodded. "I thought we could start by exploring our territory, and mark our borders." Crowfeather suggested, "And I we find any cats around, We could ask them to join DawnClan or drive them away." The thought of driving them away made me sorry for them. Not long ago our old clans had been driven from their old home, the forest. But, I understood their would be cats everywhere we tried to settle, and this seemed like the best home for DawnClan we could find. I agreed, and we set off. But thoughts were buzzing around in my head. If we were to become a clan, surely we needed something like StarClan, and what ancestors would follow us here? We were breaking the warrior code. We would have to wait until one of our own clan died to start StarClan... If any cats joined DawnClan. I thought disparingly. Crowfeather and I set down our borders. We were halfway around our chosen territory, (that we had roughly decided from the ridge the night bafore) When a cat scent reached us. Crowfeather signaled with his tail for me to folow him, and we veered off our borderline, following the cat-scent. We followed the cat-scent until we were a good ways away from our borderline. That's when we saw a flame-coloured ginger tom walking towards a den under a thornbush with a squirrel in his jaws. "Hey!" Crowfeather called out to him. The tom spun around. I felt a jolt of pain as I noticed how much he looked to Firestar, except for a black marking on his shoulder and his eyes, one was blue, and the other was amber. The ginger tom glanced at us and the fur along his spine shot up. He dropped the prey as he hissed. "Stay away!" Crowfeather calmly looked at him. I felt his tail rest on my back, as if reisurung me. "My name is Crowfeather, and this is Leafpool. We are creating a clan. This is our territiory now, and were looking for cats to join DawnClan." The ginger tom looked suspiciously at us. "This is our place. My mate just had kits, and we're in no condition to leave. You and your clan go find another place to live." Crowfeather sadly looked at him. "We can't, this is the only place we can find." Crowfeather explained to him about how the clan would work. "Do you want to join our clan? Your mate and kits would be safe." "We'll come see what it's like. We can't promise we'll stay, but we'll at least stay until Robin's kits our old enough to travel. I'm Blaze by the way." Joy filled me. DawnClan ''would ''happen. we just needed to find a place like the moonpool, and recruit enough cats. Blaze, Robin and their kits would be the perfect start. We just needed to find more cats... Chapter 2- Squirrelflight Soaking in the sunshine, I thought of Leafpool. Cinderpelt had said she would come back, but if she left to be with Crowfeather... I wasn't so sure she would return if It was out of love. I had felt that way about Brambleclaw once, before he turned bossy. Suddenly, just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a low, grumbling roar. "what in StarClan's name is that?" I meowed lifting my head. Then the thorns began to rustle violently. Whitepaw rushed through the thorn tunnel, her ears laid back. Soon a whole horde of badgers broke through the camp entrance. .................. I raked my claws through a rough fur of a badger. I was getting tired, The whole clan was. If this battle went on for much longer, ThunderClan would be destroyed. Just then another badger walked into the camp. She was elderly and her fur wasn't fluffed up aggressivly like the attacking badgers. It was Midnight. Behind her were more cats, WindClan. Firestar's eye's widened. "You came." He meowed to his old friend. Onestar dipped his head. "There are four clan's in the forest, but that doesn't mean we can't help each other." Firestar's eyes glowed in happiness. Soon we had driven off the last badger. but ThunderClan had more heart-break to go through. a yowl from the nursery echoed through the camp. "Cinderpelt is dead!" Brackenfur let out a yowl of greif. ''Oh no! ''I thought ''ThunderClan has no medicine cat now! '' Onestar and his warriors turned and left the camp. ''To leave us to grieve. ''My father padded by,a shattered look in his eyes. He had lost two very close friends and one of his daughters. ''Oh StarClan, help Firestar... "A cat should not have to suffer so much pain." Brambleclaw meowed to me. I nodded and pressed my muzzle into his. Just then the two cats walked into our devestated camp, eyes widened with shock, "Stormfur and Brook!" I yowled, almost forgetting all that had happened. I rushed over to them. "Why are you here? Is something wrong with the tribe?" "No, We just wanted to see if you found a home." Stormfur meowed. "But that's not important now, It looks like you need some help. What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the sadness in my eyes. "Leafpool left the clan, to be with Crowfeather, we have no idea where they are." I meowed in a voice cracked with grief. "And Cinderpelt just died. We don't have a medicine cat." "I'm sorry." Stormfur meowed, eyes filled with sadness. Just then Firestar padded up. "What can we do to help?" Stormfur asked "See who needs help the most, and get them to Brightheart." Firestar meowed in a hollow voice. "She knows some herbs and offered to stand in while we look for a medicine cat." Category:If Things Were Different Series Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfics